Vírus
by Lu Yun
Summary: Shaka, Mu, talvez uma discussão ou somente uma conversa entre dois complexados (¬¬)rn[YAOI]


Retratação: Saint Seiya é do tiu Kurumada. NÃO MEU. Fazer o quê...

PS: se não saírem letras maiúsculas a culpa é do Microsoft Word!

Vírus

Áries caminhava até o templo de Virgem. Entrou e logo procurou por seu guardião.

Shaka estava apoiado numa pilastra. Vestia uma túnica branca simples de mangas compridas. Uma das mãos estava apoiada no pilar e a outra, fechada, ele comprimia com força contra o peito. Tossia.

Po-pode passar por minha mor-rada, Á-ries.- sussurrou por entre o forte ataque de tosse.

Ele estava fraco. Pálido. Cadavéricamente pálido.

Eu não vim passar. E você? Vai continuar fingindo que está tudo bem?- Mu pronunciou numa calma cínica.

Certo, Mu. Não está tudo bem. – Sussurrou baixinho, choroso.

Já procurou um médico?

Não. –donde o ariano tirou que Shaka iria sobrepujar seu orgulho e simplesmente _procurar um médico?_

_Por quê?_ – Mu continuou sua tortura. Impassível. Enquanto o autocontrole de Shaka se esvaia.

Não sei.- Declarou Shaka, sabendo que este seria um grande erro.

Sabe. Não aceita. – balbuciou Mu para si mesmo.-Vai aceitar ajuda?- Provocou Áries.

Quando você vai entender que os meus problemas são MEUS?- Gritou Virgem. E logo escorregou até o chão pela pilastra, tossindo mais.

Shaka, -continuou Mu, de pé, observando-o com um ar maldoso- tenho uma novidade para você. –Ergueu o rosto do loiro com a ponta dos dedos- Você é humano! –Sussurrou junto a seu ouvido.

Shaka estremeceu inteiro. Começou a chorar um pranto desesperado de dar dó.

Aquele sim, fora um tremendo golpe em sua mente fragilisada.

Mu ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou enquanto ouvia Shaka lamentar baixinho "Eu sei! Eu sei que sou humano!Eu sei!".

O penoso silêncio, interrompido apenas pelos soluços e tosses de Virgem, se instalou na casa dando ao frio mármore e à escuridão noturna um ar lúgubre.

Shaka quebrou o silêncio perturbante.

E sei que sou humano, Mu, mas é que... todos sempre esperam que eu não seja! – falava com a voz abafada pelo rosto entre os joelhos. – Meu mestre sempre disse que eu não deveria ser humano! Todos sempre esperam o _'Grande Shaka De Virgem'_, a figura divina que não sofre, não sente e está acima de tudo! Sou uma lenda viva de vinte anos e nenhuma vida! – Virgem irrompeu em mais um ataque de tosse.

Mu se surpreendeu. Nunca havia parado pra pensar que 'o mais próximo de deus' não é um _cargo_ fácil.

Shaka eu... eu só... por que você nunca pede ajuda? Se é tudo assim é por que você é muito auto-suficiente! _Por que diabos não procura um médico?_

Eu tenho medo. – 'Shaka, pare! Você não precisa de ajuda!' clamava o subconsciente de Virgem. Mas ele cofiava em Mu.

Você não tem medo da morte. – Era uma afirmação. Não uma pergunta.

Não. –era uma constatação de óbvio, mas, às vezes constatar o óbvio é um alívio.

Você tem medo das pessoas. – Na mosca.

Você conhece demais as pessoas para alguém que viveu no exílio, não?

Todos nós conhecemos aquilo que nos é importante.

Sou importante para você? – Shaka quase cuspiu a pergunta num tom cínico.

Muito.- "Ambos partilhamos do prazer de constatar o obvio, Sha" – pensou o tibetano.

Muito.- Virgem digeriu a palavra devagar, baixinho, para guarda-la para sempre.

Me preocupo com você. É por isso que acho que deve procurar um médico. – Mu não poderia perder a deixa. Estava a dias tentando faz com que Shaka cuidasse desse mal que o afligia. Ou melhor, afligia Mu, pois o indiano não parecia sequer incomodado. Maldito autocontrole!

Seria lindo Shaka de Virgem entrando num consultório médico...- Shaka deixou escapar, desdenhoso.

Seria mais lindo ainda Shaka de Virgem desmaiando pelos cantos e tendo síncopes até morrer por um enfermo qualquer que ele não quis tratar por pura soberba!

Mais um silêncio.

Shaka soltou um longo suspiro e provocou:

Você é um sádico, né?- sorriu bobo. Os olhos semi-abertos e uma expressão de protagonista-de-novela-mexicana-conformada.

Acho que no fim todos somos- encarou Virgem com a mesma expressão calma do outro.

A raiva? A discussão? Havia se dissipado. Desde crianças haviam aprendido a não guardar ressentimentos daqueles que eram as únicas pessoas que realmente se preocupavam consigo.

Eu não sou sádico. Sou masoquista. Por isso vivo uma vida que não é minha.

É da opinião pública?- provocou Mu, já esperando um ataque de fúria por sobre si.

Era... Mas você me fez abrir os olhos. Você está certo, Áries.

Não me chame assim...aí, ficou bravo!- Mu olhava inconformado para o virginiano que o ignorou solenemente.

Esta vida não é minha, mas também não é dos que não me aceitam como humano...

De quem é? – indagou o tibetano esperando uma resposta obvia.

Sua. – Virgem sorriu.

Áries sorriu.

Os lábios foram se aproximando devagar, como se para provar um novo território, até que

Atchiiiiiiin! –Shaka espirrou na cara inteira do ariano.

Shaka!

O loiro irrompeu num ataque de gargalhadas ao ver a cara frustrada do namorado.

Você não tem mais jeito!–Exclamou Mu começando a rir também.

Agora eu vou ao médico!

Por que?

Você vai ter que ir junto!

Fim

Tadam!

Acredite se quiser eu bolei essa fic passando patê nuns biscoitos.

Era pra ser só uma ceninha dramática, mas eu não tenho jeito. Sou um desastre em matéria de deixar as fics como eu queria.

Devia desistir dessa carreira mal amada de escritora...tisc-tisc...

Ok, 1º a expressão protagonista-de-novela-mexicana-conformada foi a única coisa que definia a expressão que eu tava pensando na hora.

2º meu primeiro MuShaka

Pena que tenha ficado tão tosco oo'

Comentários serão mais que bem vindos! Estendo um tapete vermelho para eles o.-


End file.
